life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4: Faith - Script
This article is a script for Episode 4: Faith of Life is Strange 2. Temporary note to avoid conflicts: Please make changes using the header Edit (where possible), and flag sections you are editing More details over here and at Template:EditWarning Prologue Previously on Life is Strange is presented as a series of monochrome watercolors, with the heroes depicted as animals - the Diaz family as a wolf pack & the group of drifters as a pack of dogs. Each line of dialog is a new art piece, elements fading in as they are narrated.Previously on Life is Strange 2 - Episode 3-4 Sean: '''Once upon a time... In a wild... wild world... There were 2 wolf brothers, living in their home lair with their papa wolf... They lived in peace... Until hunters took their dad away '''Sean: '''And they had to go on the run... That's when the big brother discovered that the little one... Was not an ordinary wolf... But a super wolf! '''Sean: '''They discovered a secret hideout Where they can train Day and night... They were happy. '''Sean: '''But the little wolf got very sick And they had to move on... '''Sean: The brothers made it to the home of their ancestors... And the old wolves took care of them... Unfortunately, The hunters were hot on their trail and found them... Sean: The brothers had nowhere to stay again... so they decided to keep going South... Sean: They soon entered the old forest of the giants... where they met a pack of stray dogs who worked on a secret farm. Sean: The brothers joined them, and worked hard to stock up on gold for their future. Sean: They were happy to find others like them... and everybody loved the little wolf, who was growing up fast... Sean: His power was growing too... The little wolf was more and more confident, and independent. Sean entered Cassidy's tent with her= Sean entered Cassidy's tent with her Sean The big brother hooked up with a cool she dog... They had there own adventures... |-|Sean kissed Finn= Sean kissed Finn Sean The big brother hooked up with the leader of the pack... He taught him so much about life... |-|Sean did neither of the other options= Sean did neither of the other options Sean The big brother loved having a new pack to prowl around with... He felt free for the first time... Sean: Suddenly, the mean farmers who owned the land tried to hurt the little brothers... and destroyed everything... Sean: '''The big brother was badly wounded... And worse, he didn't know where the little cub was... '''New Perspectives Daniel: Hey, Sean... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... it was a bad idea. Sean: Daniel... No way... it’s all good. Daniel: Wish I'd listened when you tried to stop me from going with Finn... I was too pissed... Sean: 'It's okay, dude. You're my brother and that's all that counts... '''Daniel: '''So... Why don't you come and get me? I'm alone, Sean. I don't know what to do. I'm scared... '''Sean: '''Don't get so close to that edge! '''Daniel: '''Please come and get me... '''Sean: '''Yes, I swear ''Daniel falls off the cliff and the camera shows Sean waking up from a bad dream in the hospital 'Sean: '''STOP! ''A hospital in Northern California - 2 months after the blast at Merrill's '''Sean: '''Fuck, Daniel. '''Leap of Faith tbc Highway to Haven tbc Trespassing tbc The Long Haul tbc Miracles tbc Open Hearts Brothers in Arms tbc Hidden Scriptures Sean and Jacob exit the latter's car outside of Haven Point. Sean takes out his radio and begins to speak through it. Sean: Karen? Karen: radio I'm in place, I can see the whole camp. Let me know if you need anything. Be careful, Sean. Sean: Got it. Thanks Jacob: We gotta be careful now. If anything happens, let me do the talking, okay? Sean: Yeah, of course. Let's get this over with. Jacob: Okay, Lisbeth's house is right behind the church... so in and out... Sean: Okay. And you're sure Lisbeth will have those files on your sister? Karen: radio Watch out, Sean... there are people right outside! Sean: Aw, shit... How many? Jacob: Just three. A man with his kid on one side, and a woman alone on the other. Sean: Got it. Thanks... Jacob: People aren't supposed to come and go around the church once the service is over. Better to avoid them, if we can. Calling Karen: Sean: Karen? Everything all right? Karen: radio Yeah, don't worry about me, I found the best hiding spot. And the view is kinda great. Sean: Cool. Be careful though, you never know. Karen: radio Thanks, Sean. I will. Optional Conversation with Derek Derek: Jacob! The service is over! So what are you still doing here? Jacob: Uh, yeah, I know, Derek. I was, uh, just showing him around... Derek: Oh... okay! Who's your... friend? I'm Sean.= I'm Sean. Sean: Uh, hi, I'm Sean. Nice to meet you. Derek: "Sean", huh? Okay, interesting... Sean: Uhhh... why? Derek: Uh nothing... Anyway Jacob, I'm not sure your parents would appreciate you hanging out like that... Maybe you should go home, okay? Jacob: Uhhh, okay, don't worry! Talk later. Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Damn, that wasn't smooth. Jacob: Yeah, people are on edge because of all the new faces... Sean: Of course. Especially mine. Jacob: Let's just be more cautious. |-|We just met.= We just met. Sean: Oh, uh... I'm new here, so... we just met. But I bet we will be friends! Derek: Praise the Lord. Love seeing our little community grow up. How'd you find us? - Daniel.= Daniel. Sean: I heard about this Daniel kid... I wanted to see him for myself. Derek: Oh, you won't be disappointed! Too bad you missed today's service, but don't worry, each day is a new surprise with Daniel! Okay boys, just let me know if you need anything. Jacob: Absolutely! Thanks a lot! Sean: Uh... Nice meeting you! Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Way too fucking close! Sean: We're just lucky that everybody is focused on Daniel... Sean: It's so weird... that's my brother. Sean: At least we didn't get busted... yet. - Say nothing.= Say nothing. Jacob: Oh, uh, I-I found him... he-he got lost on a road near-nearby, so I-I gave him a hand. Derek: I see... you've always had a gift for helping lost boys, right? Anyway Jacob, I'm not sure your parents would appreciate you hanging out like that... Maybe you should go home, okay? Jacob: Uhhh, okay, don't worry! Talk later. Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Damn, that wasn't smooth. Jacob: Yeah, people are on edge because of all the new faces... Sean: Of course. Especially mine. Jacob: Let's just be more cautious. }} |-|Say nothing.= Say nothing. Jacob: Oh, this is... uh, Mark. Remember the-the Thompsons? They-they left for Iowa a few years ago. Derek: Oh! Mark, I do remember you... but you look older, I guess. So, what have you been up to? - Back to school.= Back to school. Sean: Well, you know... I just went back to school... Derek: Hmmm... okay. Wesley always gave you too much slack. To each his own... Okay boys, just let me know if you need anything. Jacob: Absolutely! Thanks a lot! Sean: So... it was nice seeing you again! Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Wow. How did you come up with that? Jacob: Well, I couldn't call you "Sean". Sean: Yeah, thanks. Nice work, dude. Jacob: No worries... - Say nothing.= Say nothing. Jacob: He was in Utah... with that other church, you know. Derek: Really? I'm not sure our Reverend would approve... Anyway Jacob, I'm not sure your parents would appreciate you hanging out like that... Maybe you should go home, okay? Jacob: Uhhh, okay, don't worry! Talk later. Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Damn, that wasn't smooth. Jacob: Yeah, people are on edge because of all the new faces... Sean: Of course. Especially mine. Jacob: Let's just be more cautious. }} Derek's idle comments: Derek: Be careful, son! Derek: You can still play a little. Dinner isn't ready yet. Derek: It's been a long day, huh? Derek: Whoah, you're so strong! Optional Conversation with Helen Miller Helen: Oh! Well, hello, young Hackerman! What are you doing here? Jacob: Oh, uh... hi! We're just... Helen: You know you're not supposed to wander around the church once the service is over, right? Jacob: Right, I-I'm sorry, but... we-we were just, uh... Showing me around.= Showing me around. Jacob: Oh, I'm sorry! This is my first time at your church, so he was just showing me around... Helen: It's always a pleasure to welcome new members. How come I didn't see you at the service, though? Jacob: I know, I know... we-we were late, so... we just, uh, watched from upstairs. Helen: Come on, you don't have to lie. Everybody know you hate attending services. Jacob: Uh... well... Helen: Listen, don't hang around here for too long, okay? I'll talk with your father later. Jacob: Sure... see you. Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Jeez, what's up with her? She doesn't seem to like you very much... Jacob: That's because I left the church... She's not the only one that's pissed at me. Sean: Sorry to hear that... |-|Lost my ring.= Lost my ring. Sean: Well, I-I lost my ring somewhere around here... so we were just looking for it. Helen: Yeah? When? I didn't see you anywhere at the service. Jacob: I know, I know... we-we were late, so... we just, uh, watched from upstairs. Helen: Come on, you don't have to lie. Everybody know you hate attending services. Jacob: Uh... well... Helen: Listen, don't hang around here for too long, okay? I'll talk with your father later. Jacob: Sure... see you. Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Jeez, what's up with her? She doesn't seem to like you very much... Jacob: That's because I left the church... She's not the only one that's pissed at me. Sean: Sorry to hear that... |-|Say nothing.= Say nothing. Jacob: My dad just forgot his, uh, jacket, in our Reverend's home, so he asked me to go get it. Helen: Ha! That is so Robert. And he's too proud to get it back himself. Jacob: You know the man... Helen: Okay, well, just hurry up, we'll be closing the gates soon. Jacob: No-no worries, I'll just grab it and go. Sean and Jacob walk away. Sean: Ooo, sounds like she has a soft spot for your dad. Jacob: He does have some fans here. She's definitely one. Sean: Good thing you dropped his name. Jacob: Then we should have some time to snoop around... Idle Conversation with Jacob: Sean: So... did you grow up outta here? Jacob: No. In another community back east... When Lisbeth came out here to start Haven Point... my folks followed her and brought me along... Sean: Must have been hard on you... Jacob: Kinda... 8 year olds don't want to go to church all day... Upon approaching Lisbeth's house: Jacob: Okay, there it is... looks empty. Sean: Let's hope so. Jacob: Luckily for us, we never close our door. A closed door is a closed heart, she says. Entering Lisbeth's house: Sean: (thinking) Can't believe Daniel really lives in this depressing house... Jacob: We did it! Now we have a little bit more time... Sean: Yes, we do. Nice work. So where are the files? Jacob: Right there in her office! Of course, it's locked Her open doors speech is just another lie. We gotta find a way in! Sean: Fuck! Think there's a key somewhere? Jacob: Maybe, she's... too cautious not to have a spare set around... Jacob's idle comments: Jacob: Whoah... Sean: Are you okay, Jake? Jacob: Yeah, yeah, no, it... it's just so... full of memories and stuff. Calling Karen: Karen: radio Sean? Is everything all right in there? Sean: Yes. We're trying to get into her office. She's locked it up, so it has to be there. Karen: radio Fine. I'll let you know if I see anything unusual. Sean: Got it. Break door with fire extinguisher= Break door with fire extinguisher Jacob: Uh, Sean, hey, you... you think that's a good idea? Sean: Hell yeah. Sean bashes the fire extinguisher against the doorknob three times, breaking the door open. Jacob: Perfect. |-|Try key= Try key Sean takes out the key and inserts it into the door. Sean: Yes! That's the one! Jacob: Perfect. Sean: Whoah, is this her personal archive or something? Jacob: Yeah, she keeps track of everything in here. Stuff about my sister must be in this one! Sean: Okay, I've got something! Must be what you're looking for. Jacob: Damn... she has pneumonia... And from what I get, Lisbeth knows damn well she needs medical treatment... Sean: That's criminal, she's insane... Look! She has a file on you, too... Jacob: You can take a peek, and see how she really treats her flock... Sean: Man, what's all this... Were you, like, sick? Conversion therapy... Did they... wanted to cure from.. being... Jacob: Pretty much... I always showed more interest in boys than girls... They thought I was a freak. A sinner. Tell your parents?= Tell your parents? Sean: Didn't you... tell your parents? Jacob: You kidding? They wanted her to do that! Mom and Dad thought I had a demon inside... so did I... |-|Ran away?= Ran away? Sean: Is that why you... ran away? Jacob: Yep, took me five years to understand what was up... I was too scared... confused... Jacob: I really did believe I was a sinner... so I thought I had to atone for my sins... How did that go?= How did that go? Sean: And... how did that go? Jacob: Not good. I just prayed all the time... and stopped hanging out with boys... girls... everybody. I got depressed, paranoid... |-|What sins?= What sins? Sean: Atone? For what sins? I don't get how they can preach this kind of crap. I mean, you've met Finn and everyone, ae they sinners, then? Jacob: Of course not. I-I just didn't know different, Sean. I believed them. Sean: Damn, Jake... Jacob: After a few years... I was in a really bad place... I-I tried to hurt myself. Lisbeth was very upset. We had a long chat... She told me I should leave, go see the world and figure things out. I-I don't really get her, Sean... but Lisbeth does believe in all this stuff... Sean: I had no clue about our life here... I'm... I'm sorry, Jake. Jacob: I'm sorry I brought Daniel here... I was just so blown away when I saw what he could do... it was like a real miracle... I-I thought I... I had found my faith again... instead I... I just hurt him... You didn't know.= You didn't know. Sean: You didn't know this would happen, Jake. His powers trip me out, too... Don't worry. We'll get him out. |-|Then let's make this right.= Then let's make this right. Sean: Then let's make things right... We just have to get Daniel out of here. Jacob: I hope so.. And I'll get my sister to a hospital, have her treated... I hope they'll help her. Better care than here.= Better care than here. Sean: Yeah, anything would be better than here... Jacob: Right. I just hope they can still cure her. |-|Keep my money.= Keep my money. Sean: Keep our money for your sister. She needs it. Jacob: Oh, I-I can't do that, Sean, that-that's a lot of... Sean: We're okay. It will cover her medical bills. Jacob: Wow. Thank you, Sean... Karen: radio Sean? Are you there? Sean: What's up? Karen: radio You got company! That thug who works for Lisbeth. Didn't raise anyone's suspicion= Didn't raise anyone's suspicion Karen: radio He's just holding some files... Doesn't seem to be onto you. |-|Raised Derek's suspicion= Raised Derek's suspicion Karen: radio A man just spoke with him. Now he's coming your way. |-|Raised Helen's suspicion= Raised Helen's suspicion Karen: radio A woman just spoke with him. Now he's coming your way. Jacob: This guy is dangerous, Sean. Trust me. Karen: radio Hey, I have a good plan to get him out of your way. It'll give you more time. Just give me the word... Okay.= Okay. Sean: Yeah! See what you can do! Karen: radio I will. Get ready... |-|No. Might be dangerous.= No. Might be dangerous. Sean: No, it might be too dangerous, we'll figure it out... Karen: radio Okay. But be extra careful, please. Jacob: Sean, we gotta hide! Now! Hurry up! Come on, Sean, we need to hide! Man, if he finds us here, we're screwed! Jacob eventually hides behind a door before Nicholas enters the room. Successfully hid= Successfully hid - Didn't do either= Didn't do one Nicholas: Mmmmm... Weird. Better tell Lisbeth about this... to the cabinet All right, let's see... - Used the fire extinguisher= Used the fire extinguisher Nicholas: What the-- Hello! Is someone there?! - Alerted someone= Alerted someone Nicholas: Hey, I know you're somewhere in here. And if I find you... }} - Hold on.= Hold on. Sean: Hold on, maybe we can find more. Jacob: Okay, but be quick! It's so weird being in this room... The only times I was brought in here... wasn't for nice reasons. Sean: Yeah... Looks like this is where the bad stuff happens. I'm sorry, Jake... Jacob: It'll soon be all over, thank God. Sean can choose to exit the house at any time. }} The two exit the house and look up to see a burning building in the distance. Jacob: Look at that... Your mom is hardcore, Sean. Sean: Yeah, I guess she is... So we're all good now. Jacob: I'll go get Sarah Lee while you get Daniel. Then let's meet up at the car, okay? Sean: All right. You be careful, okay? Jacob: You too, Sean. Good luck... Sean pulls out his radio. Sean: Come in, Karen... See anything? Karen: radio Nope. You're all clear. Sean: Awesome. Talk later. Sean eventually arrives in front of the church, where he meets up with Karen. Karen: Mission accomplished? Sean:'''Yep. Now the hard part... '''Karen: Did you find what Jacob needed? Sean:'And a whole lot more... ''Before Sean enters the church, Karen places her hand on his shoulder. '''Karen: So you know what you're gonna do? Sean: Nope... but let's do it. - Rejected Karen's plan and raised Nicholas' suspicion= Rejected Karen's plan and didn't take precautions Nicholas eventually locates and drags Sean out from his hiding spot, then throws him to the ground and kicks him. Nicholas: What are you doing here, punk? Huh? Nicholas gets on top of Sean and punches him, prompting Jacob to emerge from his hiding spot. Jacob: Stop! Let him go, Nicholas! Nicholas punches Jacob onto the ground. Nicholas: You're trespassing too, ya little fag! You were always trouble... I'll deal with you later! Now come with me, shithead... Nicholas wraps his arm around Sean's neck and drags him out the door as Jacob watches them from the ground, holding his face. - Rejected Karen's plan and avoided Nicholas' suspicion= Rejected Karen's plan and didn't take precautions Nicholas: Okay. I'm starving... Nicholas exits the room. Sean can choose to exit from his hiding place at any time. Jacob: Man, that was crazy! I really thought he was going to catch us! Karen: radio The guy is leaving! He doesn't look suspicious or anything. Sean: Yeah, we were lucky. Jacob: Okay, we shouldn't be here. Are you ready? - Hold on.= Hold on. Sean: Hold on, maybe we can find more. Jacob: Okay, but be quick! It's so weird being in this room... The only times I was brought in here... wasn't for nice reasons. Sean: Yeah... Looks like this is where the bad stuff happens. I'm sorry, Jake... Jacob: It'll soon be all over, thank God. Sean can choose to exit the house at any time. }} The two exit the house and look up to see a burning building in the distance. Jacob: Look at that... Your mom is hardcore, Sean. Sean: Yeah, I guess she is... So we're all good now. Jacob: I'll go get Sarah Lee while you get Daniel. Then let's meet up at the car, okay? Sean: All right. You be careful, okay? Jacob: You too, Sean. Good luck... Sean pulls out his radio. Sean: Come in, Karen... See anything? Karen: radio Nope. You're all clear. Sean: Awesome. Talk later. Sean eventually arrives in front of the church, where he meets up with Karen. Karen: Mission accomplished? Sean:'''Yep. Now the hard part... '''Karen: Did you find what Jacob needed? Sean:'And a whole lot more... ''Before Sean enters the church, Karen places her hand on his shoulder. '''Karen: So you know what you're gonna do? Sean: Nope... buft let's do it. }} |-|Didn't hide= Didn't hide Nicholas shoves Sean to the ground and kicks him. Nicholas: What are you doing here, punk? Huh? Nicholas gets on top of Sean and punches him, prompting Jacob to emerge from his hiding spot. Jacob: Stop! Let him go, Nicholas! Nicholas punches Jacob onto the ground. Nicholas: You're trespassing too, ya little fag! You were always trouble... I'll deal with you later! Now come with me, shithead... Nicholas wraps his arm around Sean's neck and drags him out the door as Jacob watches them from the ground, holding his face. Dust to Dust tbc Post Credits A tall border wall stretches down the desert for miles. Sean: This is it. We made it, Daniel. Daniel: What do we do now? Sean: Make our way across. You ready? Daniel: Yeah, I think. END OF EPISODE 4: FAITH References Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 2) Category:Episode Scripts Category:Episode Scripts (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 4: Faith